


【Evanstan】I Dare You/胆量游戏 全文

by xanadu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanadu/pseuds/xanadu





	【Evanstan】I Dare You/胆量游戏 全文

第五天。

Sebastian不敢相信这个事实，这是他和Chris提出分手的第五天。Chris没有任何来找他的迹象，该死的手机也从来没有显示过他的来电。

原本以为和他提出分手后，他最多第二天就打电话给他，祈求挽回他们的关系。或者直接到他所有朋友家里去找他。抱着他亲吻他，把他领回家。可是这一切都只是他以为。

他焦急他惶恐不安。原来Chris根本没有他自己想的那么爱他。没了他，他可以照常生活。每天早晨起来，打理好头发修理了胡子，即使没有他的早安吻、送别吻他也可以神采奕奕的去上班;晚上他回家，即使没有他的迎接，睡前没有他的晚安吻或者大汗淋漓的干一场，他也可以安然入睡。完全不会像他自己，每天食不下咽，晚上更是翻来覆去难以入眠。夜晚比白天更难过，准确来说他早就没有黑夜白天之分。

本来这只是一个关于50刀美元的打赌游戏，他和好友想看看自己恋人什么时候会来挽回关系，后来挽回的人就输了。他挺自信的以为他一定会赢。因为他认为Chris是爱他的，他感受的到。每天Chris都要紧紧抱着他才肯入睡，每天他都会对他说“Baz,我爱你。”，每天都想和他做あ爱，狠狠地感受他甚至会把他干得灵魂出窍。

可是，只是他以为。

现在，坐在沙发对面的就是那个和他打赌的朋友，他的恋人也没有来找他。但是他却表现的如此的轻松自在，还哼着歌曲打着游戏，好像什么事都没有发生一样。完全和他的状态形成鲜明的对比。

果然，玩游戏是需要勇气和胆量的。有的人输得起，有的人却输不起。特别是为这个游戏倾注了所有感情的人。

Sebastian决定找件事情分散他的注意力，于是他打开了一边的本子，屏幕上首先映入眼前的就是一个关于Chris更新推特的提醒。

他根本想也没想就点进去看了。

 

他后悔自己点进去看了，那是一张Chris和一位穿着低胸上衣性感的金发美女合影。他们两都笑的很开心，Chris的手还搂着那个美女的肩，两人头靠着头相当亲密。他被直中要害的刺到了，Sebastian记得Chris曾说过他对金发的人有过分的迷恋。但Sebastian他不是金发，不过Chris又对他说过“就算你没有头发我也爱你”。他继续往后翻着，后面的照片比第一张还要亲密的多，还有那美女被Chris环腰抱着的照片，Sebastian心里酸涩到抽痛。他一把关上了电脑。Chris的确没有在意他们分手的事，他又去找了一个他的“理想对象”。

“怎么，他还没有给你打电话吗？”还在打着游戏的朋友，已经坐到了地上，目光不离大屏幕的战斗机械，嘴里问着他。

“没有，他可能已经接受了这件事。”

“其实我和Anna早就没有了感情，但是我还是有点不甘心，我觉得她会回来找我。经过这几天我也想通了，是时候放彼此自由了。昨天我已经把她的所有物品跟她送了过去。她现在可能已经坐上去伦敦的客机。”

“……”

“感情的事是需要两个人经营的，如果你不甘心，你也可以去找他谈谈。第一次我们分手，我去找她了，然后我们又在一起一段时间。这是这次是她爱上别人，再去挽回就没有意义了。”

“但是Chris也许……已经爱上了别人……”Sebastian说出这句时，居然带出了哭腔。他的朋友听到了，连忙放下手里的游戏手柄，从地上爬起来坐到了他旁边，用手抚着他的背，轻声的说：“Hey,没事的，别这样。你先找他谈谈，我开车先送你回去。”

朋友很快将Sebastian送到了家门口，他用眼神鼓励着他，并告诉他他会在车里等他消息。

Sebastian从车里下来走到门口用了很长时间，他很踌躇，他不知道当Chris打开门时，他要跟他说什么。他更害怕开门的并不是Chris而是某个金发女郎。但事实的确是个金发女郎来开的门，他对她说了句“不好意思，敲错门了”掉头就走。

当他刚下台阶时，却被人从背后抓住了手臂。他转过身，是Chris。他穿着干净的白色T恤和蓝色的四角短裤，脸上的胡子被修的整整齐齐，头发也是被梳的一丝不苟。看起来非常干净清爽。要命的是，身上总是有那股好闻的不得了的味道。

“Baz,你既然都回来了，为什么不进去。”Chris用他极具有男人味的磁性声音对他说。Sebastian抬起了脸望向了这个让他想了整整5天的男人，只是那个男人脸上尽是错愕。

“Baz”男人叫着他的名字，一双略微粗糙但很温暖的手掌抚在了他的脸上。他用手指在他眼睛底下擦拭，这下他才意识到他哭了，鼻头的酸他都感觉到了。

“Hey,你想对我说什么就说出来吧，不要憋在心里。无论怎样我都爱你。”温柔的男人温柔的对他说，他竟然眼泪更多了。

始终，他什么话也说不出来，Chris带着他进了房里。为他倒了杯温开水，他喝了几口。还是说不出话来，他只是本能的一直看着坐在他旁边的Chris。

“Baz,你别这样。你知道我最受不了你这样。”

Sebastian有点疑惑，但Chris接着说了出来：“我是说你别用你这双如小鹿一样的大眼睛看着我，我都可以看到你瞳孔上倒映着我惊慌失措的样子。”

 

“Chris我走了，谢谢昨天你的款待。还有，你男朋友长得蛮好看的嘛，结婚的时候要通知我喔。”那个刚才开门的金发女郎，对着坐在沙发上的Chris说着，只见她把被皮包带压住的长长金发理出来，再把所有长发都带到了衣领后披散开，一个转身就潇洒的走了。

Sebastian观察到Chris一直是笑着看着她，直到她走后，他还是甜蜜的挂着笑。这一幕刺得他生疼。

“刚才那个是我最小的表妹，她才来纽约上大学。昨天和朋友聚会喝了点酒，正好是在我们附近的酒吧，我就接她来我这里住了一晚上。”

Chris对他说着，他一下更无言以对。他居然误会了他们。

“Baz,我不知道你为什么要跟我提出分手。我心里很难过，但是我……”Chris说到这里，Sebastian再也忍不住抱住了眼前的这个男人。

“我也很难过。一切都是我的错。我再也不要和别人玩这么无聊的游戏了。我爱你，没有谁能比我还要爱你，Chris。”

Sebastian紧紧拥着他的恋人，把脸埋在他的脖子处，贪婪的吸取他的味道，深情的说着。他知道，Chris也是同样爱他的，这样就够了。

过了许久，他们才放开了彼此，又额头抵着额头笑起来。

Chris浅尝则止的吻了吻他的唇，对他说：“刚才看到你哭，你知道我心里有多痛吗？答应我，不管以后有什么事情，一定要告诉我，让我来跟你一起分担。”

Sebastian点头，不禁湿了眼眶，酸了鼻头。不过这种酸涩是感动、幸福的。

温柔的Chris就像对待珍宝一样，将手掌放在他脸颊两侧，捧住了他的脸，深深的吻住了他。他又伸出了舌，叩开他的牙关闯进了里面。他时而吸附纠缠着他的舌头，时而游走在他甜蜜的嘴里。Sebastian要用鼻翼不停地呼吸着空气才能应付这么热烈的吻，他紧紧的用手臂扣抱住Chris的坚实的双臂，他怕他一下子就会融化掉，所以他不会放开……

 

——我玩不起的游戏，你是否能陪我一起玩，一起输。

——Yes。

 

END


End file.
